<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Royal Bitch by TheZev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202555">The Royal Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev'>TheZev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gifted (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme Frost adjusts to her new position, serving in Lorna Dane's Hellfire Club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esme Cuckoo/Lorna Dane, Esme Cuckoo/Phoebe Cuckoo/Sophie Cuckoo, Esme Cuckoo/Phoebe Cuckoo/Sophie Cuckoo/Lorna Dane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s pouting again,” Phoebe and Sophie said in unison, informing each other as much as they were thinking out loud.</p><p> </p><p>A pout was the weapon of choice for the Frost sisters, knowing how good it made them look, even when they made anything look good. But Esme’s pout wasn’t so much a declaration of war at this point as it was a failed state.</p><p> </p><p>First, she’d fallen for Lorna Dane, the madwoman of the Underground, who was only supposed to be the Frosts’ puppet as they ruled the Hellfire Club through her. Esme had only been meant to seduce Lorna to her side, but either she’d taken that idea way too literally or Lorna had turned the tables on her, because Phoebe and Sophie had felt their sister not only develop feelings for their pawn, but let those feelings out. Slick and sickly sweet on their cunts as they felt what Esme felt when Lorna’s tongue was in her pussy. But at least that was soft, loving, treating Esme like the princess she was (and, by extension, they all were). What Lorna wanted to do, if her pregnancy wasn’t so far along, was disgusting, degrading. And Esme broke rank with her sisters by thinking of how she’d enjoy it.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Lorna’s pregnancy had entered its last leg, confining her to bed with near-constant false starts and check-ups that had made a physical relationship with Esme all but impossible. Then there was the birth itself, and even if Lorna was no longer joined with her bouncing baby boy, she spent every waking moment nursing and changing diapers and cooing over the little rat. Esme ranked second in her heart, at best.</p><p> </p><p>That was the perfect opportunity to get back to routine, but Esme was inconsolable, her thoughts a maddening vortex of memories of Lorna and imaginings of Lorna and fears about Lorna. The Frosts were self-obsessed, true, but they deserved to be obsessed over. To Phoebe and Sophie, it was hard to see anything special about Lorna besides the fact that her father had been Magneto. And, obviously, since they didn’t care about some old guy, they were hardly going to care about his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should play with her a bit,” Phoebe suggested, conjuring up a thought of Lorna in Sophie’s mind by way of demonstration. The hallucinatory Lorna wore something more fitting for a servant—red lipstick, a micro-mini, and thigh-high patent leather boots over mesh stockings. “Just like when we used to play Angelina Jolie with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie frowned. “That’ll just make her pout worse. She’s in <em>love.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“So gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d think she’d be grateful she got fired from being the royal bitch before she actually took it up the ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lorna <em>is </em>crazy; no wonder she thought about that all the—“</p><p> </p><p>A psychic bolt of frustration and raw anger shot into their brains, giving them both splitting headaches. “Don’t call her crazy,” Esme insisted, standing now. She’d been trying to ignore them—easy, when she had something as intoxicating, for good or ill, as Lorna on her mind—but hearing them go beyond gossiping about her girlfriend to actually slandering her…</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t believe you’d give us a shrieker—“</p><p> </p><p>“Mother would be so cross—“</p><p> </p><p>Esme went back to ignoring them, staring at the refrigerator where Lorna had left one last message for her in alphabetical refrigerator magnets: <em>Miss you. </em>What once had been reassuring and romantic now struck a chord of fear in her heart. Did Lorna miss her? Or was she so absorbed in the new baby that she was getting sucked back into her relationship with Marcos as well? With the self-awareness of any psychic, Esme well knew that Lorna had only started up with her to get her mind off her damn sperm donor. What if she’d decided the experiment was over and her little bundle of joy deserved a father?</p><p> </p><p>Esme’s thoughts prepared to plummet into an abyss when she noticed the refrigerator magnets moving, rearranging themselves from random clutter into a new sentence: <em>Party at 8. You going to be there?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Esme reached out to drag three of the letters up into a new word. <em>Y E H</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The letters swirled into a new configuration. <em>See you there. </em>Then another arrangement. <em>Wear something…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Lorna left the rest to Esme’s wicked imagination, which was enough to make Esme herself blush. Her two sisters swore as they picked up Esme’s thoughts as well.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was a cool evening when Esme arrived at the party, not that diamonds cared about ice. She wore a dress that started in a choker wrapped around her neck, then hung on two spaghetti straps to cover her breasts on either side of a plunging neckline. The material draped in a faint black shroud down her body, stopping at her thighs. Slit at the hips, it hung in a sort of loincloth over groin and buttocks. While the folds of her neckline were substantial enough to hide her bare nipples, the dangling gossamer showed off the gap between her thighs and most especially the thong panties that caressed her voluptuous ass, as if framing her buttocks for Lorna’s perusal.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna hadn’t bothered to dress up so fancily. To her mind, one of the perks of being the Queen was that there was no dress code. So, while she was too beautiful to ever be exactly butch, she wore a chrome-studded leather jacket with tight latex pants, a studded belt cinching it, big metal buckles on her boots, thick rings on her fingers, choker and headdress showcasing her pale face and green hair. With her mutant biology, the baby weight had melted off of her like snow in spring, leaving her as slender as a stiletto once again.</p><p> </p><p>Like a shark with a whiff of blood, she got one look at Esme and pulled her aside, as if reserving the sight of her for Lorna Dane and Lorna Dane alone. She could barely keep her hands off Esme—her magnetism flittered at the metallic fibers in her sheer dress, the earrings she wore, and her nipple piercings. They all felt alive with energy that followed Lorna’s eyes as she drank Esme in.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I stayed away from you for so long,” Lorna breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it either,” Esme replied, putting up a strong front. She could feel Sophie and Phoebe’s twinned bitterness reinforcing her own.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t let anything happen to the baby. He’s all I have left of…”</p><p> </p><p>“You have me!” Esme insisted angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” Esme asked. “Or do you think I’m just being a Frost—using my body—manipulating you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna shook her head, but didn’t say anything. Esme wondered. With her telepathy, she’d paradoxically never gotten very good at reading people’s faces. A problem, when she didn’t want to peek into Lorna’s mind without permission. Lorna was too special for that.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I want you too much to care whether you’re manipulating me or not,” Lorna said. “Listen. In a half-hour, go up to the guest bathroom, third floor. I’ll meet you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” Esme asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna managed a grin. “To give you what you wanted when you put on that dress.”</p><p> </p><p>Her pussy clenched, Esme waited the thirty minutes she had to spend engaged in the kind of vacuous politicking she and her sisters had hoped to use Lorna’s status as figurehead to avoid. Then she excused herself, going up to the third-floor bathroom. She spent a few minutes touching up her make-up, getting impatient, when finally Lorna opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you’re the prettiest Frost, right Esme?” Lorna simpered as she strutted in, her power closing and locking the door behind her. “The sweetest too. And such a good bottom. Doing what I tell you. Dressing up so nice for your queen. You deserve a reward.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme couldn’t help herself. She was wet. She could feel it in every inch of her panties.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna grinned, seeing some submission in how her words hit Esme, and she took the blonde in her arms. Esme shook like a leaf with excitement and pressed herself against Lorna, so happy to feel her embrace again that she couldn’t even think of the sexual—not until she felt Lorna run her hands down her back and over the swell of her buttocks that she’d taken such trouble to show off.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your cunt been without me?” Lorna whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Esme quivered. “Cold… God, Lorna, what are we doing? We’ll get caught…”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that,” Lorna snarled cockily. “I’m the Queen. Queens get what they want, when they want it. And if you didn’t want me to want that ass, you shouldn’t have ever fucking turned around.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme could’ve melted. There was something about how wild Lorna was, uncontrollable—not crazy, just not <em>caring </em>for all the manners and grooming that Esme had grown up inundated with. It was refreshing as hell.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna smiled wickedly, seeing how Esme was giving into her. “You like it, don’t you? You like when I can’t take my eyes off your tight little ass. Remember those fucking pleated skirts you wore, baby, that goddamn schoolgirl look that made me want to play teacher and smack your ass with a ruler? Not that you’d ever give me the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme was about to protest her innocence, that she would be a good royal bitch and let Lorna do whatever she wanted to her ass, when she saw how Lorna was smirking and shaking her head. Lorna liked to play games as much as any Frost, but she played harder than anyone short of mommy dearest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no—little Esme is never naughty,” Lorna said, mock-serious. “She’s a good girl who’s always on her very best behavior for her queen. Aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Esme nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Lorna drawled. Her hands roved over Esme, the cold metal of the rings and finger cuffs burning into Esme’s skin through the scant covering of her dress. “So since I can’t punish my <em>wonderful </em>girl, I’ll just give her a treat.” Her fluttering fingers trickled all the way over Esme’s supplely muscled arm to interlock with her fingers, bringing them to Lorna’s body, down between her legs. “Feel it, sweetie. Feel what I’ve got for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Esme felt a bulge in Lorna’s crotch, hard and huge, the kind of firmness she’d felt in her cunt a few blessed times. Lorna had been too pregnant to actually wear one by the time their relationship progressed to that level, but when she bought a dildo with a metal core, she could use them on Esme from across the room. But that wasn’t good enough for her. She’d insisted that when she took Esme’s ass, it would be with <em>her </em>cock. Strapped to her waist, fed personally into Esme’s cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe: <em>You can’t seriously tell me you’re going to let her bang your ass in a bathroom! What if someone wants to take a piss?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sophie: <em>Suppose they wait outside. When you and Lorna leave together, it’s going to be plain as day what you did. Do you really want everyone to know you’re that butch’s butt bitch?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Esme smirked. She kinda did. She remembered Lorna whispering in her ear as they laid together, the queen holding her tightly while the dildos she commanded did their work like witch’s familiars. <em>You can call yourself whatever you want, baby. White Queen, Black Bishop, White Rook—but to me, you’ll always be the Royal Bitch. Mine and mine alone; the only person I even </em>see <em>and the only one who gets to touch me. </em></p><p> </p><p>Pulling aside the front of her skirt, Esme returned the favor, pulling Lorna’s hand between her legs. Lorna squeezed her cunt through her pantyhose and thong. The layers of abstraction made her grit her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking pantyhose,” she fumed. “Why do women wear these things? Don’t you want me to get at your pussy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to work at it,” Esme retorted. “Isn’t my royal pussy worth the effort?” She giggled, pulling the zipper down on Lorna’s fly and fishing out her strap-on. It was so thick and long that she had a hard time getting it out of Lorna’s tight pants. “I know this is. Fuck, baby, did you want me to know what it’s like to give birth too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right idea, wrong orifice,” Lorna told her. “In fact, I think that’s the one hole I’m not going to bother with.” She pushed Esme down onto the closed toilet seat. “I want to see how those gorgeous lips look when they’re wrapped around a nice fat cock. If it’s as pretty as I think it will be, maybe I’ll have one of your sisters clean my strap off. I’m sure you Frost girls love the taste of your own brand.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not as good as yours, my queen.”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna almost mewled, reaching under her strap-on to run her fingertip through the green pubic hair that drew there. “Such a good girl. Even eats her greens. But right now it’s time to suck big, black, <em>cock.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Esme lapped her tongue over the tip of the dildo and down its length, getting the strap-on wet before she hungrily sucked it into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!” Lorna groaned, enjoying Esme’s performance so much that the phallus she was going down on might as well have been real. “Look at you take that cock, being such a good girl and sucking it all, swallowing it all. You’re perfect, Esme. You’re flawless. It doesn’t matter if I put it down your throat or up your ass or in your cunt, you love it, you just love being fucked! You love being your queen’s royal bitch and I’m going to make you my slut all over again, baby, I’m going to fucking ream you out and sodomize you and fuck your tight little throat until you never forget you’re mine, Esme, my royal bitch, my perfect little whore, because you’re the prettiest and you’re the best and no one else in this bullshit world is fit for a queen, lover, <em>nobody!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing onto Esme’s head with all its lovingly braided hair as fine as gold, Lorna fucked her face, pistoning the strap-on in and out of her succulent lips. Esme held herself still for her queen, eyes closed, attention focused only on keeping her throat loose so that Lorna could fuck it as hard as she wanted to. She didn’t care if it was submission, she didn’t care if she was a cocksucker, she wanted Lorna to do every degrading, depraved thing she could imagine to her, just so she could prove that she was every bit the good little slut that Lorna called her. Damn right she was the Royal Bitch.</p><p> </p><p>With a flick of her fingers, Lorna made Esme’s nipple studs twist—not enough to harm her in any way, but just as she would do if she were fondling the blonde’s perky breasts, showing her appreciation for how Esme was taking being facefucked. “I want you to get your clit pierced, baby. I wanna be able to give you a little tingle whenever I want. Doesn’t matter if we’re on a plane or the subway or watching a movie, you’ll feel me on your clit and know I wanna fuck you, know you’re <em>always </em>my bottom bitch, the royal bitch, and it’s only a matter of time before your queen fucks you like you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme moaned around the invader in her throat, the interplay of Lorna’s energy with her sensitive nipples making her feel like they were being sucked by a pair of cold mouths. And with the way Lorna described using her power on a clit piercing, Esme felt like she was coming already. If she weren’t being Lorna’s royal bitch, she would’ve run out to get her clit pierced right that second.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmm,” Lorna moaned, getting into it, dragged her pussy against the base of the strap-on as she used Esme’s throat. Even if she wasn’t endowed with that particular anatomy, Esme was still her cocksleeve. It was her right as queen not to have any of her royal bitch’s holes unfucked. “Or I could put some metal beads up your ass. How about that, Esme? Spending all day with a part of <em>me </em>inside you. Vibrating. Stroking. Who knows when I’d make you come and when I’d make you go without? <em>Yeah… </em>you’re such a good girl all the time, Esme, <em>such </em>a good <em>bitch, </em>that you’d really have to earn me making you come. Could you do that, Esme? Could you get down on all fours and kiss my boot? Maybe you could get on your hands and knees in front of the throne so I could use you as a footrest? And the longer you’re a good bitch and keep my feet nice and high, the more I’ll fuck your ass? Would you like that, Esme Frost? <em>Answer your queen!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Esme could help herself no longer. As much as a good submissive as she was, she was also a desperate slut when it came to Lorna, and her queen had pushed her to the breaking point. She wrapped her arms around Lorna’s slender hips and crushed herself against Lorna’s body, impaling her throat on the strap-on, gagging and gurgling as it went so deep in her gullet that she had no choice but to drool around it, her warm saliva falling onto her uncovered cleavage as she looked up at Lorna with big, devoted eyes, saying louder than her telepathy ever could that she would do anything for her lover, that she was Lorna’s royal bitch body and soul.</p><p> </p><p>“You really need to be fucked, don’t you?” Lorna chuckled, shaking her head in fond disbelief of how depraved Esme could be with the right encouragement. “Lift your dress up. Bend over the sink. It’s time I reward you for being such a good slut. My royal bitch never goes without an orgasm for long.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Esme did as she was told. Her knees were shaking, but not with fear. She anticipated <em>finally </em>fulfilling this perverted desire of her queen’s, being everything Lorna wanted or needed, making all her beloved’s dreams come true. She rolled her dress up around her waist, rested her elbows on the sink, and stuck her ass out with legs spread.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em>baby,” Lorna drawled, gripping her strap-on to force the pressure of its base against her slit. “Read my mind, lover. You’ve gotta see how good you look.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme did, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, but nonetheless Lorna’s unique mind felt like touching a livewire. She was a boiling cauldron of lust and dominance and love at its most intense—she considered herself Esme’s owner in the least derogatory way imaginable, more like she was the custodian of some priceless artifact, and in the background was a simmering rage against Sentinel Services, the Friends of Humanity, the Purifiers, <em>anyone </em>who meant harm to mutants, because Esme was the whole of mutantkind to Lorna, and even the slightest threat to her was cause for all-out war.</p><p> </p><p>With autoerotic zeal, Esme felt Lorna’s desire for her own body as her queen peeled pantyhose and panties out of the way. Lorna ran her hand over Esme’s pristinely manicured womanhood, as utterly smooth as the surface of a diamond, and sopping wet with a similarly perfect amount of passion. All of her cunt was swollen and throbbing for Lorna.</p><p> </p><p>“Fit for a queen,” Lorna breathed, leaning in to kiss Esme’s ass—and, sharing her thoughts, Esme could see her lover was perfectly aware of the meaningfulness of the gesture. The Queen of the Hellfire Club didn’t bend the knee to <em>anyone, </em>but unasked, unprompted, Lorna willingly knelt down and left a green-lipsticked memento of how lovelorn she herself was on Esme’s intimate flesh. “I want your ass, baby, but that’s not why I’m doing this. I want to reward you for being so damn beautiful and such a—you’re such a <em>good person, </em>Esme. I know you think you’re some evil bitch, but you’re <em>not. </em>You fucking saved me and I’m going to give you everything you ever wanted for that. I’m gonna make you come so hard that your sisters are going to cream their panties too.”</p><p> </p><p>As Lorna said it—and as she probed two fingers into Esme’s more-than-accepting cunt, testing if she was truly ready to be cocked like Lorna planned to—Esme realized how strong a possibility that actually was. She could block out her sisters’ surface thoughts, but this went beyond <em>thinking, </em>this was instinct, <em>soul. </em>She had no idea how her telepathic broadcasting wasn’t giving Phoebe and Sophie a waking wet dream right now. But at that moment—feeling the tip of Lorna’s strap-on replacing her fingers—she hardly cared. She was the royal bitch. Sophie and Phoebe would just have to strap in and enjoy the ride.</p><p> </p><p>A soft moan escaped her lips as Lorna thrust forward to bring the entire length of the girthy strap-on inside of Esme—and as she did, Esme thought she heard two shrill cries shooting up into the night.</p><p> </p><p>She guessed they hadn’t realized just how hard their queen ruled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Esme could think about was how odd it was that she was in a bathroom, bent over the sink, having Lorna push a strap-on into her asshole. She didn’t know what she would do if anyone ever found out. Sophie and Phoebe no doubt knew, and <em>they </em>would die if anyone found out, which was funny as hell and a little thrilling. The taboo nature of the act made it incredibly erotic.</p><p> </p><p>No, it didn’t. That was all Lorna. Nothing could be more exciting than Lorna.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking tight,” Lorna breathed, a little worried. “Want some cold cream?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget it,” Esme replied. “Just ram it into me!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll hurt,” Lorna warned.</p><p> </p><p>“So? It’s my ass. I want it to hurt. I want it to hurt as much as I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, baby, you don’t have to do anything like that—“</p><p><br/>“I. Want. To,” Esme insisted. “Make me suffer, Lorna. Show my sisters how much of a whore I’ll be for you. That’s love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, doll, you asked for it,” Lorna said, pressing her lips together in a thin line. Despite herself, she was impressed with the punishment Esme was asking to receive. She knew Esme could take it.</p><p> </p><p>She gripped her strap-on, holding it like a threatening weapon at the entrance to Esme’s waiting rectum. There she hesitated, giving Esme one last chance to back out. But Esme’s anticipation only grew.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me! Fuck me now!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna threw herself against Esme. Her dildo dove into Esme’s anus—the Frost girl trembled as it truly possessed her, as she once more proved to be Lorna’s and Lorna once more proved to be her master.</p><p> </p><p>“Deeper! Deeper!” she cried. “Don’t just cock me—do me like a bitch in heat!”</p><p> </p><p>And Lorna decided that Esme was little more than that, hilting herself in Esme’s ass with a savage fury at the tiniest thought that Esme was anyone else’s.</p><p> </p><p>Esme screamed. Like any good Frost, she’d gotten what she wanted. Even if it killed her, or felt like it. “<em>Ahhhh! </em>Hurts so much! It’s all for you, Lorna! It’s because my ass is yours! I’m all yours!”</p><p> </p><p>It raised the hairs on the back of Lorna’s neck, but the deafening cry wasn’t for her benefit so much as it was for those not even in the room. And just in case her sisters hadn’t heard, Esme allowed herself to ‘unintentionally’ broadcast her thoughts, letting the psychic link between the Stepford Cuckoos do the rest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me to death!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sophie arched her hips, moaning in a sudden crash of pleasure, her belly on fire. Esme—Esme was doing something—something <em>naughty. </em>She could feel it filling her thoughts, sensation snaking into her pussy, no, into her <em>ass, </em>hardness, motion, friction, just like a cock!</p><p> </p><p>“Esme, you slut,” she muttered, her unvoiced thoughts running together with what she spoke like there was no difference between what she was thinking out loud and what she was sending to Esme. “You damn slut…” <em>You’re a Frost and you’re bending over for some GIRL, letting her have your ass, letting her dom you, oh, you BITCH. </em>“You weren’t supposed to let her fuck you in the ass, Esme, Jesus, you whore. What kind of seductress are you? Are you enjoying this?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>She felt a sense of ineffable smugness returning through their psychic link. <em>Are you? You could block me out if you wanted to. Instead, you’re getting off on it. But don’t worry, sis. Even though Lorna only loves me, I’m sure she’d fuck you too. Imagine that—all three of us lined up and bent over to get Lorna’s strap up the ass…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah!” Sophie gasped aloud. “Oh—hah!”<em> This doesn’t prove anything, </em>she thought desperately, even as she was forced to admit that her pussy was wet, spasming. She reached down to play with it, as though it were Esme’s aroused cunt she was giving pleasure to. Then she lost herself in the fantasy, imagining the fingers stroking inside her were Lorna’s.</p><p> </p><p>They felt so good when she pretended they were Lorna’s…</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Esme hugged the sink, embraced it like her dearest friend as Lorna pushed the thickest, longest dildo in the world up her ass. She shuddered, letting out one sharp little gasp after another, practically having a seizure as Lorna forced the full length of the strap-on inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I thought you were perfect before, baby, but now look at you with a cock up your ass. It’s incredible, Esme. You’re a fucking goddess. I love you and I know it hurts, but you were right. Only someone as amazing as you could take this. Only someone who loves me as much as you do. I’m gonna make you come, sweet girl. You’re gonna come because the queen says her royal bitch deserves a reward.”</p><p> </p><p>Digging her nails into Esme’s robust hips, those womanly Frost curves, Lorna slowly stroked her dildo through Esme’s wetly sucking asshole. It was only gradually that she started pumping faster, her groin tapping steadily against Esme’s firm ass, like a Newton’s Cradle with one ball plucked, going slow and stately while Esme let out the hoarse groans of a whore being broken in.</p><p> </p><p>Esme wiggled against the sink, the backs of her thighs tensing rhythmically as she struggled to accept Lorna’s prick. The faster Lorna fucked her, the more dick it felt like she had—the hotter the friction—the greater the pain. But greater pleasure too. More and more proof that Esme was the royal bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna could have any woman she wanted but Esme was the only one she needed. Not even Sophie and Phoebe met her standards, but Esme did. The only Stepford Cuckoo who did…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Oh! Push it in deeper!” Esme quaked. The feel of Lorna’s strap-on pistoning between her buttocks was driving her mad. She could take pain and she could take pleasure, but there was so much <em>submission </em>in accepting a cock up her ass. “Harder, fuck my ass harder! I want to remember your strap in my little asshole forever! Uhh! <em>Unnh! </em>It’s so fucking tight! You’re not done until my ass is ruined! Leave me gaping open, Esme! I want you to see how much I love you every time you look at my broken asshole! <em>Ohh!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>It was like she was fucking the sink, making love to it far more than she was Lorna, because there was nothing to do with Lorna, just accept the rutting thrusts that Lorna made into her ass, take the constant reminder that she was Lorna’s bitch and she <em>loved </em>being Lorna’s bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Esme put a leg up on the sink, opening her thighs wider. She could do a little with the fuck Lorna was throwing into her. She could work her ass back against Lorna’s strokes, up and down and back and forth, corkscrewing herself into her own sodomy, her own debauched submission. The stabbing jolts of Lorna’s hard strap-on went even deeper into Esme’s pulsating anus—obscene sucking noises as it slurped back out.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna feel how much I love you every time you sit down,” Lorna promised so hard it was nearly a threat. “From now on, you don’t get to go one minute without knowing you’re my bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna bent over Esme, almost mounting her, chin pressing down into her shoulder. She slammed her dildo into her, deeper with every devouring stroke, the bulbous head of it jabbing into Esme’s quivering bowels until she moaned with need for even more than what she was getting.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come!” Esme panted breathlessly, perfect face not so perfect but even more beautiful with sweat all over it. “Your cock’s going so deep—pulling my asshole wide open—<em>harder! Keep fucking my ass! </em>Uhh! Gh! Shit! Jam that dick up my ass as hard as you can! <em>Nhhh!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Lorna slid her hands under Esme’s jiggling hips, going right to her groin—fingers touching, slipping inside her wet cunt. Esme groaned, quivering even more, pounding herself wildly against the sink until it was ripping at its moldings, Lorna playing her fingers into her snatch.</p><p> </p><p>Esme’s eyes rolled back in her head, her forehead butting against the mirror over the sink, breath fogging up her face’s reflection as Lorna rutted into her ass and fingered her juicy sex. She could feel Lorna’s thumbs both touching her sensitive clit, fingertips stimulating every nerve in her dripping pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Esme’s breath caught in her throat, the fog drying up on the mirror to show her cock-drunk face, but she didn’t care what a slut she looked like. All that mattered was the dildo buried in her asshole and the fingers making her pussy have a meltdown.</p><p> </p><p>“Hail to the queen,” Lorna purred as she watched Esme’s spine stiffen in climax. It brought her a moment’s respite. Then she made Esme her ass-fucked bitch again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe squeezed her buttocks together frantically. No matter how hard she reminded herself that it was Esme getting sodomized and not her, her asshole still burned and throbbed with desire. She wanted to block out Esme’s ‘sharing’, but she also wanted a hard cock plowing into her ass. God, Esme was coming so hard…</p><p> </p><p>She just wanted to get alone and—not enjoy, but—<em>experience </em>what Esme was sending her. Esme had force-fed her this, but Phoebe liked the taste. Esme would be unbearable about that, but fuck it, it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to come so bad. The echoes of Esme’s pleasure whetted her appetite too much not to have the real thing, her own pussy spasming and clenching the way Esme’s was.</p><p> </p><p>Then Phoebe heard the moans, desperate, choking. They were coming from Sophie’s bedroom. Phoebe went there, not thinking for one moment that Sophie’s privacy could outweigh her curiosity. She peeked inside.</p><p> </p><p>She froze.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie was naked on the bed, her legs spread, two fingers swallowed whole by the folds of her pussy, her hips in constant motion as she fucked herself.</p><p> </p><p>Then she heard her sister mutter, “Fuck her, Lorna, fuck that little tart. She likes being a whore so much… make her an even bigger one… fuck her wide open with that cock she begged for so hard…”</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe almost choked on her disbelief. So it wasn’t just Esme—Sophie was a pervert too! After all, if it was perverse to get off on submitting to Lorna’s anal depravity, how could it be any less perverse to watch, even feel? But… if both her sisters were whores then… when in Rome…?</p><p> </p><p>Her excited cunt broadcast the answer through her entire body: YES!</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe quickly stripped, going into the room in only her panties. They clung to her soaked crotch, becoming just as wet themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Our Esme is a dirty girl, isn’t she?” Phoebe purred, nearing Sophie.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie’s eyes popped open, startled by the sight of her sister all but naked, lowering the waistband of her panties so that her womanhood showed above the elastic top.</p><p> </p><p>“Phoebe!” Sophie gasped. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The same thing you are, it looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>With her panties halfway down her pussy lips, her escaped arousal glistening on the insides of her thighs, Phoebe pulled the fabric from side to side on her slit. She could smell the piquant scent of her own sex and saw that Sophie’s nostrils were flaring too.</p><p> </p><p>“D-don’t tease!” Sophie stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“If I were teasing, I’d pretend that one of us is more turned on than the other by what a bad girl Esme is being, but it hardly matters. She’s got us so wet that we’re both actually considering letting that green-haired peasant fuck us in the ass. But before we resort to that, let’s just enjoy the show.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s so naughty,” Sophie gulped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But at least neither of us will be the dirtiest one. After all, Esme started it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” Sophie agreed reluctantly, but with a growing nod. “Yes, she’s the slut. We’re just—“</p><p> </p><p>“Her sisters,” Phoebe cut in. “She’s corrupted us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Made us dirty girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such a bad influence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother would never approve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe she would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on how hard we come.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s peer pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, peer pressure.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe finally peeled her sopping-wet panties all the way down, leaving herself stark naked just like her twin. Esme was the odd one out now. She was still half-dressed as Lorna fucked her in the ass.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“They want you to fuck them so bad,” Esme moaned, pounding her fist into the mirror until Lorna worried it would break—not enough to slow down, though. “They don’t even like being your anal slut the way I do… they just want to feel something as good as your cock in their ass…”</p><p> </p><p>Lips drawn back in a rictus enjoyment of her own dominance, Lorna drove every solid inch of her strap-on into Esme’s throbbing asshole. The building intensity and the sheer savagery of her constant thrusts made Esme gasp.</p><p> </p><p>The harness that held Lorna’s strap-on slapped against Esme’s splayed asscheeks; the domed tip of the dildo pushed into Esme’s bowels. There was no doubt about her being Lorna’s bitch. Lorna’s dildo reamed her out and filled her asshole to the very limit.</p><p> </p><p>“Finger my clit!” Esme groaned, her voice trembling with passion. “Play with my pussy and get me off the way only you can, mistress! And keep fucking my ass! Ohhh! I’m going to come again so soon! Uhhh! I just squirted and you’re gonna make me do it again! Oh! Ah! Put your cock so deep in my ass that it’ll never be the same! Fuck my little asshole up into my guts! YES!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna stroked her fingers along Esme’s pulsing sex, sliding her fingertips along her clenched folds to explore all the tightened wetness inside her. She fingered Esme with such a skilled rhythm that Esme couldn’t help but be overpowered by the tremors racing through her womanhood, her juices brimming over from her slit and drenching the blonde hair of her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>In the bedroom, she was nothing more than a sex slave to Lorna, and she was still higher than her sisters. They could only dream of being her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe got on the bed, spreading her legs so they formed a perfectly appropriate diamond shape with Sophie’s equally open legs. They looked straight at each other, drinking in their mirrored identicalness. It only made sense that when they looked so alike, getting fucked like Esme was would make them feel just as good.</p><p> </p><p>And like a reflection, they each reached down to open up their pussy lips. Matching drops of arousal trickled out of them, running down between their buttocks. The sisters thumbed their clitorises, rolled their hips with growing need. Admitting that Esme’s submission had turned them on ended up opening a floodgate for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh,” they moaned in a shared voice, watching one another to see as well as feel their own passion.</p><p> </p><p>They’d never approached climax so quickly, or so closely together. They kept going, massaging ecstasy out of their erect clits, adding the rhythmic swirls of their fingers inside their wet pussies. Phoebe watched Sophie’s pert ass rise in the air, knowing her own body was doing the same thing. They held their clits down to the pelvic bone with the heels of their hands. Both cunts felt three stroking fingers inside them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s happening!” they cried, again in unison. Sophie held onto her climax for as long as Phoebe came and Phoebe did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Then their bodies couldn’t take the strain anymore. They relaxed, sinking back to the bedspread, while knowing that Esme was still coming, still being fucked. They tried to ignore her—reaching out to each other—tasting the wet fingers that had masturbated themselves to orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t be so selfish,” Phoebe said. “Instead of getting ourselves off, we should be thinking of others.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie giggled like the schoolgirl she often playacted. “All I can think about is that I can eat someone else’s pussy, but not my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe’s grin was that of an eager volunteer. “I can’t eat my own pussy either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Esme’s missing out, spending time with that stupid skank.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to be so jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t let her play at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Growling with hunger, desperate <em>need </em>that Esme had never known she could produce in such a strong, confident woman, Lorna picked the blonde up and bodily carried her to the toilet, where she sat down on the closed lid with Esme held in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yourself on my prick,” she told her. “Show them all why you’re the royal bitch. Your sisters must want to know why you worship my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>With those words ringing orgasmically in her ears, Esme was quick to obey. She twisted her hips to the right as she lifted her ass up, then to the left as she sank back down on the impaling dildo. She was utterly defiling herself with the strap-on, taking both of their breaths away.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that thing’s nothing but silicone and you’re still making me want to come,” Lorna rasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as long as I go first,” Esme huffed. “The royal bitch gets to come as much as she wants, so long as she’s a good little cock holster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, come!” Lorna urged her. “Come so hard you break this fucking dildo. I’ll just get a bigger one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suck my tits—suck my tits and I’ll come for you. And I’ll finger my clit and your cock will fuck me in the ass and I’ll just fucking be fucked to death for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna grinned, only too happy to cooperate in that plan. She squeezed Esme’s pert breasts together with both hands, letting her lick both of Esme’s nipples at once. Despite her enthusiasm, below she moved her hips so as only to gently pitch Esme’s ass up and down on her strap. She knew it wouldn’t take much to make Esme come and she didn’t want to overwhelm her. Her bitch came because her mistress wanted her to, not because of what some dumb inanimate object was doing in her ass.</p><p> </p><p>And, knowing Lorna wanted her to come, Esme dropped her hand between her legs. She opened up the hood of her clit, letting out the rigid little button, and then she pinched it gently, trapping her hot blood inside the engorged pearl. It felt like it was simmering.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit! Fucking shit!” she cooed. “I’m going to—I’m really going to!”</p><p> </p><p>She came harder than she’d ever thought possible, abandoning even the memory of sophistication to become nothing more than a wild woman. Lorna’s wild woman. Leaving Lorna with her mouth on just one nipple, Esme lifted her other breast up in her free hand and bit down on her own nipple. Her other hand fingered her pussy and thumbed her clit and she couldn’t stop coming, couldn’t stop being Lorna’s bitch, couldn’t stop at all and she didn’t want to. She knew Lorna didn’t want her to stop either.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll always be my favorite,” Lorna said, simply sitting back and letting Esme be the bitch that she was.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh, <em>Phoebe!” </em>Sophie groaned, her breasts bounding heavily on her chest as they sixty-nined. “Yes, it’s good, so good, I love it! Yes, lick my asshole, stick your tongue in, oh God, <em>God!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Reaching down, she spread her buttocks, making her puckered sphincter wink open. Phoebe forced her tongue inside that wrinkled grommet, inside of her sister’s rectum. Her own plump ass was approaching Sophie’s face. For a moment, Sophie wasn’t sure she’d be able to do it. Even if Phoebe was doing it to her, doing it to <em>her </em>seemed so—submissive.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t given a choice, though. Phoebe’s cunt came down on her face, rubbing at Sophie’s lips and nose, smearing her hot juices all over Sophie’s features.</p><p> </p><p>“Mphh!” Sophie moaned. “<em>Mmmm!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Phoebe pulled her tongue away from Sophie’s anus, replacing it with a stiffened middle finger. She eased it slowly into the humid softness she had just been licking; Sophie sighed and shuddered as she was sodomized. A faint echo of what Esme had felt, but so much realer than secondhand psychic experiences.</p><p> </p><p> Sophie sucked at her clit. Phoebe lost herself in being fucked. She was dimly aware of her sister’s tongue parting her slit. She gasped and moaned into Sophie’s cunt, sliding her finger in and out of that exquisitely tight asshole. Forcing her eyes open—giving into the pleasure was too much like submitting—Sophie saw Phoebe’s asshole above her, marked with the wetness that had dripped down from her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, just letting Phoebe eat her out seemed submissive, like her sister was dominating her with pleasure. Sophie licked Phoebe’s arousal from her wrinkled sphincter. Phoebe keened and almost recoiled from the wicked contact, but then lowered her ass back to Sophie, wordlessly asking for more.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie stroked the pucker of Phoebe’s asshole with the tip of her tongue, thoroughly lubricating it before she pushed her tongue inside. Now both women were coming, gasping and groaning into each other’s receptive bodies. Again and again they fingered each other to orgasm, tongued each other to orgasm, the fire in their individual cunts seeming to spread until both women were in flames. Their entire world was soft, slippery tongues and wonderfully hard fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, exhausted by countless orgasms, they lay together in a blissfully sweaty afterglow, with no idea how they’d ended up side by side. They panted into each other’s faces, wrapped in each other’s arms, smiling and purring contentedly. Whichever one of them was the bitch, she had been thoroughly knotted.</p><p> </p><p>Then they heard Esme’s psychic voice. Their sister sounded almost amused with the satisfaction she felt coming off of them. “You know, Lorna <em>said </em>she’d ass-fuck you too. All you have to do is line your pretty asses up beside mine and wait for your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t bother to dress before they ran out of the room. If anyone saw them, they could always wipe their memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want you inside me, Lorna!” Esme wailed, spreading her legs further apart in the hopes of opening her asscheeks, letting Lorna’s big rubber cock get even an inch deeper into her ass. They’d changed positions, now almost in the missionary stance, with Esme on her back as Lorna knelt down over her. However, Esme was bent at the waist, her ass in the air, her legs jackknifed to her shoulders, allowing Lorna’s dildo to hammer down into her asshole instead of her pussy. “Yes, yes, fuck me, lover!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna came down on her until her breasts were against Esme’s, their skin rubbing, their flesh mashed together. Esme felt the lubricated dildo along the tender skin of her buttocks, inching between the spread cleft to get to her anus. She was rarely touched there, but she knew that as the royal bitch, as Lorna’s new lover, she would be getting used to it in short order.</p><p> </p><p>She’d had no idea that as a Frost, she could savor such a submissive, almost demeaning position, but she’d rather bottom for Lorna than dominate anyone else, man or woman. She felt her sphincter smoothly open for the now-familiar dildo, and knew that her body relished her new role as much as she did.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in you,” Lorna purred with satisfaction, forcing her cock into a space that wasn’t yet used to being penetrated so thoroughly. “It’s in your ass, baby girl. You’re mine again. I get to enjoy making you come all over again…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Esme breathed, feeling the huge prick stretching her asshole past its old limits. She felt a twinge of pain, a reminder that Lorna had taken her anal virginity… then Lorna thrust sharply, the dildo going all the way into her ass and her rectum taking it as it had to. The rubber cock was so big that it felt like the head was in her bowels. But all Esme felt was pleasure. The pain was a distant memory—only important because it confirmed that she was Lorna’s bitch, not just a lover or a fling, but the chosen concubine of the Hellfire Club’s new leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Lorna!” Esme hissed, teeth gritted to keep from yelling. “You’ve got that big cock all the way up my ass… in my stomach… I love it… fuck me, my queen… use me!” she pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m using you,” Lorna promised, putting her hands around Esme’s narrow hips to hold her tight, then thrusting even harder into her straining asshole. “I’m using you like the bitch that you are! My royal fucking bitch, baby girl! My one and only fucking… love you… shit!” Lorna lost her train of thought, enthralled by how Esme’s gorgeous face vacillated between pain and pleasure with every inch of dildo she took.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna gave up on telling Esme how she felt. The Frost girl was a psychic. She could tell. Lorna never had been good with words. And more importantly, Lorna could show her, fucking into her ass with a slow, steady rhythm that made Esme roll her hips and flail her legs in a desperate invitation for more.</p><p> </p><p>Every time the dominant strap-on rammed home, Esme gasped and bulged her eyes, trying to accept the brutal pleasure it offered. She would have screamed with each stroke she got, letting out how intense her rapture was, but instead she channeled that expression through psychic channels. Through all her jumbled senses, she could tell that Phoebe and Sophie needed to know how pleasurable it could be to service the Hellfire Queen, even if they weren’t her beloved.</p><p> </p><p>She overdid it, though, seeming to go numb as she focused all her outward expression on the connections she shared with her sisters. Lorna stopped, fearing that she’d hurt Esme. “Baby? You okay? You better be okay, please be okay—“ she started to babble.</p><p> </p><p>Esme grabbed Lorna’s hips and pulled at them, forcing her to start up the rhythmic sodomy again. It amused her that the one thing that could stop her big dom queen was worrying about her bitch. She smiled lovingly, absolutely charmed. “I’m fine! I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her climax building deep in her guts, better than anything she’d had with her sisters. Reaching down to her ass, Esme spread her cheeks as far apart as possible, jolting her hips up to meet Lorna’s thrusts so that their groins slapped together on each meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna come now, sweetie?” Lorna panted, still driving the strap-on into Esme’s ass, rubbing her own cunt against its base with each thrust. “Gonna come soon? Because I am—I’m gonna come so soon…”</p><p> </p><p>“God, your cock’s buried in me, it’s all in me!” Esme moaned. “Oh, you’re making me—I’m going to come! Keep fucking me! I’m gonna come!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna kissed her, thrusting her tongue into Esme’s mouth as possessively as she was sodomizing Esme’s ass, the two of them moaning together as they fucked. Even before, as they’d tested each other’s boundaries and discovered how sweet the sex between them could be, how rough the pleasure could grow, there hadn’t been the thrashing, violent emotions—the cravings for each other, the deep-seated need to take and give as much as possible—that could only be brought to an end by a final, salving orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Esme was apart from her sisters, for almost the first time in her own little world where she’d chosen to let Lorna in with her. Her queenly lover was fucking her, giving her the ecstatic domination that her sisters never could. The royal bitch was being taken care of in every possible way.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, my queen!” Esme gasped hungrily. “Fuck me and make me come! Don’t ever fuck anyone else—not any other bitches—just me, only me!”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Phoebe and Sophie arrived. It had been a long time since they’d streaked, especially without their third sister, and the effort of blanking out minds so no one noticed their nudity annoyed them. They were not amused by hearing Esme claim Lorna’s strap-on for herself, not after all she’d done to arouse their appetites for getting ass-fucked in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Little bitch,” they hissed together, and tried the door to the bathroom. It was, of course, locked. This only irritated them further. Together, they put their shoulders into breaking down the door.</p><p> </p><p>If it had simply been locked, they would’ve dismissed the entire affair, but hearing what Esme had said about not sharing now meant it was a matter of honor. The Stepford Cuckoos did not keep things from one another. Not secrets, not possessions, and certainly not cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Lorna! Fuck my ass! Fuck it!” Esme’s voice shot through the door full of urgency, then she let out a high wail. “Oh fu—I’m coming! You’re making me come! Making me squirt!”</p><p> </p><p>Esme’s sex twitched and jumped in an orgasmic culmination of all the pleasure she’d felt before. Lorna drove the full length of the dildo into her ass and ground her slit furiously against the base, prolonging Esme’s climax and bringing herself off.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming too!” Lorna gasped. “Coming right in your ass, baby girl, right in that blonde little ass!”</p><p> </p><p>Eyes rolling back in her head, she pumped the dildo into Esme’s bowels in a series of convulsive pitches, then slumped down on Esme’s twitching body as her own orgasm passed. After a few minutes, she was aware enough to hear Phoebe and Sophie pounding at the door like two cats angry at being left out in the rain. Sharing a chuckle with her darling Esme, Lorna reached out with her powers and opened the lock.</p><p> </p><p>The other two Frosts stumbled in, the door no longer barring their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice entrance,” Lorna teased, rubbing her cheek against Esme’s. “I guess the two of you should work on your cardio. As you can see, Esme and I have been exercising ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very rigorously,” Esme purred, her voice practically rubbing her satisfaction in her sisters’ noses.</p><p> </p><p>“What about us?” Sophie demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Phoebe added. “It’s our turn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop cuddling with her!” Sophie said. “She’s had her turn!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna yawned. “I’m exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true,” Esme put in. “Do you have any ideas how many times she made me come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like it’s hard,” Phoebe sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna rolled off of Esme, onto her back, with her strap-on now sticking straight up in the air. Esme nestled against her, feeling more at home in Lorna’s arms on a bathroom floor than she would on a queen-sized bed with silk sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Tempt me,” Lorna ordered imperiously. “Tempt your queen. If you can make me want your asses as much as I wanted Esme’s, well…”</p><p> </p><p>Standing there, naked, their breasts heaving with every breath, the twins stared at Lorna’s cock as if they’d never seen such a thing before. No matter how demeaning it seemed, how Lorna disrespected them and slighted them in favor of Esme alone, the idea of being fucked in the ass filled both of them with a thrill of anticipation. And <em>Esme </em>had already gotten to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe moved first, turning her back on Lorna, dropping to her hands and knees, then looking over her shoulder—past her waggling ass, as shapely and pale as Esme’s had been before Lorna owned it.</p><p> </p><p>“Want my ass as much as Esme’s?” Phoebe asked snidely. “Why would you want Esme’s? It’s played out. Opened up. Slack. Done. Mine’s virgin. You can be the first one to have it. I want you to have it. Fuck me up the ass. Give me your cock in my hot ass. Come on, get over here and fuck my ass for the first time ever!”</p><p> </p><p>Still petting and stroking Esme’s exhausted body, Lorna watched Phoebe shake her pretty ass. She could see the carefully cultivated hairs on Phoebe’s golden cunt, the winking invitation of her anus. Phoebe’s ass did look as wonderful as Esme’s had, wiggling and flexing. Lorna could only imagine what it’d be like to break it in for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Esme loved her, had taken her strap without complaint, but it would be an entirely different thrill to take the slightly unwilling Phoebe, knowing she’d scream and curse as she struggled to endure the pain. Lorna wouldn’t want to fuck Esme that hard—only could manage it when Esme begged for more and more of her cock—but dominating Phoebe, teaching her her place and that it was nowhere near as dignified as being the royal bitch… it made her pussy <em>clench.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Sophie followed suit, pressing her head and shoulders to the tile and going further, grabbing both sides of her creamy ass and pulling them as far apart as possible. With her asshole on full display, she was the lewdest vision imaginable, offering her tight ass to Lorna in no uncertain terms.</p><p> </p><p>“Put it into me!” Sophie growled, circling her ass in tightened need, desperate for a cock to stop its hungry undulations and make it whole. “Shove your cock up my ass! Make me come like you did Esme! Make me your bitch just like she is! I’ll be a good girl, my queen. I’ll come for you. I’ll be the perfect anal whore.” As much as Lorna loved Esme, maybe Sophie was an even bigger slut, an even more enthusiastic anal cocksleeve.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of focusing on either of the two unconquered asses now offered to her, Lorna ran her hand through Esme’s shimmery hair. “How do you feel, baby girl?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Relaxed. Is that weird?” Esme whispered back. “It stung a bit, but then you made me come so hard that I… I barely feel sore. Lorna dear. My queen. I’ve been with so many men, but none of them are a stud like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I like my little girl feeing relaxed,” Lorna cooed. “What do you want to do about your sisters? I really am pooped. I’m not used to fucking someone so hard, but you—I just can’t stop until you’re totally satisfied.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did notice. And I appreciate that!” Esme giggled. “I know they can be a lot to take, queenie, but they are family. And you and I both know there’s more you can do for a girl than just giving her the strap.” She leaned in to Lorna’s ear. “Though that’s my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna wrapped her arms possessively around Esme, while her mind went to her purse. The metal clasps opened up and a pair of metal dildos levitated into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay just like that,” Lorna told the other Frosts. “I want you on your hands and knees, asses in the air… like you’re kneeling before your queen.”</p><p> </p><p>The dildos hovered towards them. Phoebe groaned, feeling one push between her parting asscheeks and touch her tiny anus.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be gentle!” Phoebe gasped. “Esme, make her promise to be gentle!”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe her if she promised?” Esme teased. “Queens take what they like and Lorna likes our ass so much…”</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe sighed miserably. She knew how carried away she herself had gotten when she was dominating a bitch. She had never expected to be on the receiving end. She winced, feeling the cold metal worm its way between her buttocks. But it was warming quickly, absorbing the heat from her feverish asshole.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to relax. It would be better if she relaxed, but there was so much pressure in that big dildo trying to get into her tiny asshole. It made her afraid. She still remembered the pain Esme had felt as Lorna took her anal virginity. Of course, it had gotten so good that Esme had become a full-blown ass slut, but there was still so much <em>pain </em>at the start.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Lorna pressed the other dildo against Sophie’s tight asshole. For Esme’s sake, she rubbed its tip gently around her asshole, knowing Esme wouldn’t want her sisters in too much pain. Sophie whimpered, yearning for it more and more. Her fingers clawed into her buttocks, opening up her asshole for the dildo.</p><p> </p><p>“Shove it into me!” she demanded. “Don’t play with me! You can play later, but right now I want it deep in my ass, in my bowels! Come on, Lorna—ram that cock right in my ass!”</p><p> </p><p>With a twitch of her fingers, Lorna slammed the dildo in recklessly hard. Sophie wanted it fast, wanted it hard, and that was the way she’d have it.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie screamed at the stabbing pain, the feeling of sheer <em>invasion </em>in the once-sacrosanct heat of her anus, a hurt she had never felt before. It was just this side of unbearable, but it was also something else, something that thrilled her, sent sensation into her cunt as much as it sent pain into her asshole.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna held the dildo just inside Sophie’s puckered sphincter, trying to let her grow used to the intrusion. It was Sophie who finally moved. She pressed her hips backwards, taking the dildo deeper into her ass. Her asshole stretched with a strained, taut feeling, and the more dildo she forced inside herself, the stronger that feeling became, the more immense.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie felt like she had to take a shit, but she knew it was Lorna’s dildo going into her ass, she reassured herself that this was what she was supposed to be feeling as Lorna sodomized her.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe’s fear was keeping her from relaxing the way Sophie was. She tightened up instead, and could only tremble as Lorna applied pressure. She screamed as the thick cockhead forced her asshole to open.</p><p> </p><p>“Christ!” Phoebe cried. “It’s too big! Too big!”</p><p> </p><p>“Too big?” Lorna asked mockingly, patting Esme’s ass. “Do you know how many times I’ve had that hunk of metal in Esme’s ass? I’ve actually put both of them up there. I’ve double-penetrated her ass. Be grateful all I want to do is show you how hard you’ll come with one cock between your cheeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Her power intensified, making Phoebe sputter as the fat dildo stretched her anus. She squirmed as it went into her, but that did no good. Lorna was intent on ass-fucking all three of the Stepford Cuckoos. There would be no hold-outs.</p><p> </p><p>“Too big!” Phoebe moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll make your asshole bigger,” Lorna grinned. “It’s almost big enough now… almost…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all the way up my ass, Lorna!” Sophie keened, feeling the base of the dildo being gripped by what little tightness was left in her splayed sphincter.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t occur to her to worry about the dildo going too far into her ass, and she didn’t think either that Lorna could use her power to get it out no matter how deep it was in her bowels. In fact, she was nearly mindless, her eyes crossed as she felt what it was to be Lorna’s anal bitch.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never had it in the ass before. You’re the first. No one else has ever had my ass… made me feel this way.” Sophie twisted her ass around the dildo buried deep inside it.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe let out a shrill wail. Lorna’s dildo was completely inside her now too, the base perched in her defeated sphincter. But at least she knew that Lorna hadn’t hurt her badly, not as badly as she’d feared. She relaxed a little, luxuriating in the end of the dildo’s passage inside her. Lorna seemed content to let the dildo rest inside her. A little too content. Phoebe soon became concerned why Lorna wasn’t fucking her, making her a satiated bitch like Esme was.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Lorna wasn’t paying attention to either of them, except to hold the dildos in place now that they’d fully plundered their respective holes. Instead, she had Esme on her back and was leaning over her, her pale breasts low, the tight nipples throbbing above Esme’s face. She placed one at Esme’s mouth, easing it between the slack lips of the half-asleep girl. Esme took it without question.</p><p> </p><p>“Esme, baby?” Lorna whispered, feeling her clit buzz. She reached down to cup one of her royal bitch’s thrusting breasts. Even though it had cooled with the rest of her body after the peak of their sex, it was the softest, warmest thing Lorna had ever felt. She massaged the supple teat, playing with the hard nipples in her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ohhh,” </em>Esme sighed. “Aren’t you done with me? You have two other Frosts to play with…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not you,” Lorna objected immediately. “They’re just fuckholes. You’re the one I really care about. I only want you.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme purred happily. “They’re my sisters, queenie. Make them come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, baby. I’ll fuck them so hard you’ll feel it in your sweet little pussy.” Lorna went down to whisper in Esme’s ear. “That’s all those little blonde twats are good for. A way to keep fucking you after I’ve worn out your sore holes.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme giggled. Lorna hugged her to her breast as she looked at Sophie’s ass, her tight sphincter closing around the base of the dildo. She hummed speculatively as she watched Sophie move forward again, drawing the ring of her asshole along the dildo until only the tip was still inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie paused like that, took a deep breath, and then shoved her ass back along the dildo. She cried out as the dildo held steady, letting Sophie fuck herself deeply on it. Then, shivering with debauched ecstasy, Sophie fucked herself again on the dildo, and again.</p><p> </p><p>Esme tugged at Lorna’s body, feeling the anal rapture that Sophie was too ashamed to admit to. “That feels so good, Lorna… you’re really fucking her… it’s so tight… so deep… hard… fuck her, baby… help Sophie fuck herself on your cock… help them both. Fuck their asses for me. Please, please, fuck all of our asses…”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna moaned needfully and rammed the dildos back and forth in Sophie and Phoebe, fucking powerfully into their accepting assholes. They squealed and cried out in burning ecstasy. Their breasts were crushed to the cool tile as they struggled to take their fucking without being thrown across the floor, and that felt good too.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna was fucking them brutally, fucking all of their anuses with the full length of the dildo. They were being rocked forward on the tile floor, but their satisfaction was so great that they couldn’t tell. Every time Lorna thrust the dildos into them, they were lunging back to meet it. They screamed as the three-way orgasm of the Stepford Cuckoos built in strength, Esme included in it without even being fucked. As Lorna held her tightly, Esme’s mind whirled maddeningly, her asshole lit on fire.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Nnhh! I’m coming!” </em>she yelled, throwing her head back so hard she might’ve cracked the floor tile if Lorna didn’t cushion it with her arm. “You’re making us come, queenie, making us all come with your cock in our—hot asshole! Fuck our ass, yes, make us come!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna knew that Sophie and Phoebe were coming too, squirting all over the floor like two broken water mains, but she only paid attention to Esme. Her lovely, royal bitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen of the Hellfire Club, Lorna Dane looked over her domain. She had wealth, power, influence, but most of all she had the Frost sisters: all lined up, naked. They crouched on all fours upon her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna looked them over. Esme, Phoebe, and Sophie were absolutely identical in every respect: same slender thighs, pert asses, dripping wet cunts, but for some reason, looking at Esme made her heart race like the others couldn’t. That was the only way Lorna could tell them apart. That, and Esme was in the middle. Of course.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Lorna could’ve worn dresses worth millions of dollar, but instead she had absolutely nothing on but the strap-on she intended to familiarize each and every one of her Frosts with. Sophie and Phoebe were already acquainted with the buttplugs they had obediently worn to this little session of family bonding, but Esme had nothing. Her asshole would get extra special preparation. After all, she was the Royal Bitch. Her sisters were just holes to be fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna leaned in to kiss the sweet curve of Esme’s buttocks. “God, darling, I wish I didn’t love you so much. Maybe then I could spank this ass like it deserves. You have the most spankable ass I’ve ever seen, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme reeled with the praise, giving her ass a little shimmy for Lorna’s enjoyment. “You have my sisters for that, mistress.” Esme was lovingly obtuse to how Phoebe and Sophie looked at her, eyes stormy as a Texas trailer park during tornado season. “You can spank them as hard as you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Lorna said, still just breathing in how lush Esme’s tight little ass was. It seemed almost unfair how many curves were packed into such a compact thing, such a girlish little booty that seemed like it should be flat as a pancake instead of bulging with firm, perfect muscle. “But you’re my favorite bitch. You deserve to be spanked the hardest—I know how much you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Esme said sunnily, bright grin almost permanent on her face. “But I love whatever you do to me, my mistress. My queen.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh please, </em>Sophie sent telepathically, and almost immediately there was a smack of Lorna’s hand against her ass, a yowl of pain from the Stepford Cuckoo. Just like with the schoolgirls whose outfits they echoed, speaking out of turn would not be permitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see you stiffen when you’re thinking that hard,” Lorna said, her voice almost unrecognizable from the loving tone it took with Esme, a roar in all but volume. “And since you’re a little <em>cunt, </em>I know you were teeping something rude. You’re not allowed to say one word against Esme, even if you’re not saying it. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes queen!” Sophie said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Lorna patted Sophie’s rump, making the Cuckoo wince as her hand touched the blooming bruise she’d made.  “No more misbehaving or I’ll make you say it ‘yas queen.’ Your country club ass can sound like you’re making a Vine.” Then she reached over and groped Phoebe’s ass, just to balance things out. “Phoebe, babe, where was I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Esme was saying that she loves whatever you do to her, mistress.”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna grinned. “Yes, that’s right. She was. Which means I guess we’ll have to find something to do with her that she enjoys just as much as getting her ass spanked red. Stick your ass out, Esme. Give your queen some inspiration.”</p><p> </p><p>Esme jutted her ass out, showing exactly how glorious it was, and any misgivings Lorna might’ve had were lost in the sheer splendor of her juicy ass. She leaned in and licked under Esme’s taint, fluttering her tongue up between Esme’s buttocks until it was at the tight grommet of her anus.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit!” Esme cried, squirming as she felt Lorna’s tongue tickling between her asscheeks. “My queen, are you sure you want to do that? One of my sisters could do it for you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not in a million years,” Lorna retorted. She swirled her tongue along the pucker of Esme’s asshole, thrilling at the way Esme responded, quaking and trembling with every wrinkle Lorna’s tongue traveled over. Her tongue wiggled in Esme’s asshole for a full minute, loosening it and preparing it, before she moved up behind her ass, aiming the strap-on at Esme’s thoroughly licked anus.</p><p> </p><p>“No more playtime, Esme,” Lorna said, albeit with a grin on her face. “Now we’re going to make you our bitch. Set a good example for your cunt sisters, baby.<em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She worked her hips forward, slowly forcing the dildo into Esme’s asshole. The knob went in, widening Esme’s sphincter, letting her know with a shock of pain just how thoroughly her ass would be violated by the full, girthy length of Lorna’s shaft. Still, Esme obediently pumped back to her queen, helping Lorna work her cock into her own bowels, no matter how painful.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna’s own ass clenched, hands tight on Esme’s hips as she pumped her groin forward and dragged Esme’s back. She drew Esme’s asshole right onto her strap-on, sodomizing Esme inch by inch. But as much as the broad dildo had seemed to dwarf Esme’s tiny pucker, she was the Royal Bitch and she was well-used to being Lorna’s personal cocksleeve. Soon, Lorna was buried inside her, Esme moaning with the taut pleasure of having her anal passage not just full, but stretching around a huge cock. A queen’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna purred with satisfaction: “Your ass never stopped being <em>mine.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Then she was stroking her dildo in and out of Esme’s asshole, sodomizing her with long, slow thrusts. When she pulled out, Esme’s anus dragged at her strap-on, like Lorna might turn her inside out, the fit was so tight. Then when she shoved the dildo back in, it took so long going in to her that it seemed Esme’s belly must be filled as well as her ass.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie and Phoebe could not help but be awed at the sight. Neither of them would’ve been surprised to see the dildo’s tip come pushing out of Esme’s mouth. She was certainly moaning enough to make room for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, your cock keeps going into my ass—keeps fucking my ass! I can’t believe it’s still happening! You’re still fucking me… I’m still coming… coming and it hurts so much, but don’t stop, <em>don’t stop! Uhh! Ohhh! </em>Hold me tight, Lorna! I love the way you hold onto my tiny ass—keep fucking me while you <em>own</em> me! <em>Ghhh! </em>I’m shaking! Fuck my ass, Lorna, the way you know I like it! Harder! Ruin my asshole! It’s okay, you can fuck Phoebe and Sophie’s too!”</p><p> </p><p>Esme was pliant, willing, perfectly surrendering to how Lorna hauled her back and forth with a death-grip around her waist. No matter how much the pained ecstasy made her writhe, she held herself in place for Lorna’s hips to thud into her buttocks, shoving the hard dildo into the depths of her tightly gripping ass. Lorna held her just as tight, as desperate to keep as Esme was to give. Her fingers dug into Esme’s creamy flesh, holding her steady to pump into her.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna groaned with pleasure, sparks of pleasure flying inside her as she ground her pussy against the base of the dildo. Esme was even louder, squealing and gurgling with the feelings working their way through her. Lorna’s pubis slapped into Esme’s pert buttocks again and again, until the girl couldn’t help but take a hand off the bed and put it between her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>She fell to one shoulder, so that Lorna wasn’t doing her doggy style anymore, but mounting her, one foot beside her lovely face, cock hammering down into her upright ass. Esme didn’t care. She rubbed at her pussy, caressing it, trying to bring her imposing orgasm to a head.</p><p> </p><p>She might have pulled it off, but she was already too well-fucked, her cunt spasming in bouts of rapture. Her asshole sucked at Lorna’s dildo; the queen could see it tightening and clenching on her strap-on with every thrust. Then, grabbing Esme by the hair, Lorna hilted the dildo in her ass.</p><p> </p><p>She’d read the signs perfectly, knowing Esme’s body inside and out. Esme came like all of her was wrapped around the strap-on, centered on it, climaxing and climaxing in desperate surrender to being impaled to her core.</p><p> </p><p>“My queen!” Esme muttered absently, eyes rolling back in her head, going numb with pleasure, yet somehow feeling the juice of her cunt rolling upside-down her belly, with her ass in the air—hooked on Lorna’s cock. “My wonderful, precious queen, I love you so much, you’re so good to me, you fuck me and you love me in every fucking way…”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna pulled out of her, giving her the relief of no longer being penetrated and the throbbing soreness of having been used, which mixed into Esme’s utter satisfaction. A feeling of love and ownership that made her proud to call herself the Royal Bitch.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna put her hands on Phoebe and Sophie’s asses. “I know what <em>you’re</em> thinking. Typical sisters. You’re jealous. Esme got to play and now you want a turn. Am I right?” She tapped her fingers on their buttplugs, sending sharp little pulses quivering into their splayed assholes—so ready to be penetrated, yet not at all <em>prepared</em>. “Don’t worry, baby girls. You can each have a cock in your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not some horny sluts for you to molest!” Phoebe protested.</p><p> </p><p>“This is just to get this out of our system!” Sophie added.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all Esme’s fault!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s the one who enjoys it so much!”</p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t even <em>think </em>about it if she didn’t come so fucking hard—“</p><p> </p><p>“Over and over again—“</p><p> </p><p>“Even she’s embarrassed about what a naughty little whore—“</p><p> </p><p>“A total slut—“</p><p> </p><p>“A <em>Frost </em>being a <em>cocksleeve—“</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Lorna chuckled. “Objections noted. But as I was saying—only Esme is the Royal Bitch. If you two want the royal treatment, you need to pay your way.”</p><p> </p><p>She circled around the bed, coming to a stop in front of the triplets: Esme still down in a puddle of fucked-out flesh, Sophie and Phoebe still on all fours, presenting their asses and, now, their faces. Their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>“First one to clean my dirty, Esme-fucking cock gets it in their ass next. And if a third Stepford Cuckoo wants to come like her wonderful, amazing, beautiful sister Esme—“ Lorna patted both of their heads. “She sucks it too. Hope the middle sibling does a good job. Imagine tasting two of your sisters’ asses at once.”</p><p> </p><p>A sudden desire raced through Phoebe. She wasn’t just competing with Esme now, but with Sophie—the first one to swallow her misgivings would have a more meager humiliation than the second. More than that, she realized that she wanted Lorna. The thought of experiencing what Esme had just endured was turning her on more than anything had ever aroused her in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe was an enthusiastic cocksucker. The minute she got one in her mouth, her prim and proper demeanor vanished. She drooled heavily, yet ironically she sucked the prick so hard that when it came, the semen would overflow her mouth. She hated to stain her pretty clothes, so usually she’d tuck a napkin under her chin before sucking someone off.</p><p> </p><p>That wouldn’t be an issue with a strap-on. The fact that Lorna’s ‘cock’ had just been inside Esme’s bowels didn’t bother her at all. In fact, she always thought a member was tastier with a woman’s juices on it, or even the spice of buggery. She loved to blow married men after they’d fucked their wives, but before they took a shower.</p><p> </p><p>The only difference was that was <em>her </em>blowing <em>them. </em>She had the power, she made them come, they were submitting to what she was doing to the most vulnerable piece of their anatomy. This wouldn’t be that; the artificial nature of the strap-on robbed her of her power. It’d be her mouth getting fucked by Lorna’s cock, nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she forced her lips apart, silently offering their openness to Lorna. Lorna noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“The silent treatment, huh?” She put her hands behind Phoebe’s head, locking her fingers into Phoebe’s long, blonde hair. “That’s okay. I’ll help you keep quiet. Take my cock in your mouth, fuckhole. Give your queen some head. Taste your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe gurgled as she took the first several inches of Lorna’s strap-on into her mouth, then down her throat. She clasped her lips tightly around the thick black mass of silicone, instinctively flaring her nostrils so she could breathe around the enormous thickness of the dildo.</p><p> </p><p>Then she sucked, puckering her cheeks to get more suction on the dildo. The taste of Esme’s ass exploded on her taste buds, feeling heated as it was slurped down Phoebe’s throat. She swirled her tongue around the big knob to lap it all up, gurgling contentedly as she absorbed the delicious taste, gulped it down eagerly. Esme was a Frost, after all. It wasn’t like she was tasting some <em>commoner’s </em>ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you like that, don’t you, cunt?” Lorna grinned, rocking her hips with both hands on Phoebe’s head. Phoebe stayed very firmly in place while Lorna fucked the strap-on in and out of her mouth. “Yeah, you’re a natural born suck and swallow. You love having a big cock in your mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe wanted to deny it, but she literally couldn’t. Her pussy was full of riotous juices, a lustful swamp just waiting to be fucked. She sucked noisily on the strange, but satisfying taste of Lorna’s strap-on, filling the bedroom with the wet smacking sounds of her eager fellatio.</p><p> </p><p>“For such a high-class chick, you don’t have much of a technique,” Lorna pouted. “Don’t just suck me. Jack me off.”</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe glared furiously at Lorna, unable to believe she was getting instruction from such a <em>low-class </em>chick, but then, Lorna would know more about deviancy than her. The things she’d done to Esme—the desires she’d infected Phoebe’s sweet sister with…</p><p> </p><p>Obediently, Phoebe wrapped her right hand around the base of Lorna’s dildo. She circled and pumped her fingers on the shaft while sucking on the head, both hand and mouth traveling rhythmically over the strap-on.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly, Lorna pulled back, popping her strap-on right out of Phoebe’s mouth. It was then, with her lips left wide open, that Phoebe realized how into it she’d been getting. Lorna held the spit-slick dildo right in front of Phoebe’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good feeling, getting clean after being so, <em>so </em>dirty. Just like a nice hot shower. Look at what a good job Phoebe did, everyone. You’d never be able to tell this was just in Esme’s asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna smugly sauntered back around to the other side of the bed, leaving Phoebe plenty of time to bear the brunt of her sisters’ gaze. She sneered. Sophie was thinking that she would <em>never </em>be so depraved, so submissive, but Phoebe couldn’t wait to see how Lorna would break her.</p><p> </p><p>The queen moved in close behind Phoebe, her strap-on sliding between Phoebe’s thighs, up against her womanhood. She slapped its heft a couple of times against Phoebe’s mound, enough to make Phoebe gasp at the stimulation where she was so sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>She really would’ve let Lorna fuck her there—she wanted her to—but no, then all Sophie would have to do was lick the strap-on clean of her pussy and its juices, which they all pretty much did anyway. She wanted Sophie to go through the same humiliation she had.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, my queen, don’t fuck me there! Fuck me in the ass!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Lorna asked curiously. “Is my strap-on not good enough for your precious little pussy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, mistress—I mean, no, that isn’t it! My pussy isn’t good enough for your cock! Fuck me in the ass. All I want to be is your anal slut, my queen. Make me your anal slut!”</p><p> </p><p>Saying the submissive words got to her somehow, sending a thrill of anticipation through her body to put the lie to any pretense. Perhaps that was why Lorna gave her what she wanted for once. Or maybe it was that she stuck her tautly rounded ass out at her queen, offering it up just like Esme had.</p><p> </p><p>She felt Lorna’s harsh fingers part her buttocks, then the tip of the dildo push against her throbbing asshole. Lorna thrust forward brutally, spearing half of her massive strap-on into Phoebe’s ass. No matter how tightly her anus gripped the shaft, it kept going into her, and she cried out in both pleasure and pain.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t stop herself; groaning words slipped out of her as she shook wildly. “God, I love having your big cock up my ass! <em>Nnnn, </em>Lorna! Give me <em>more!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Gripping Phoebe’s slender hips with both hands, Lorna jerked her body into the strap-on, pushing the very base of it into Phoebe’s asshole. She didn’t give Phoebe any time to get used to it. Just pistoned it back out and then immediately rammed it in again.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe groaned as she took the savage stroke, then Lorna was pumping the dildo brutally into her weakening asshole. It helplessly stretched as Lorna repeatedly violated her, submitting even as Phoebe’s mind was to being Lorna’s bitch. No, not even that. Esme was her bitch. Phoebe was just a fuckhole.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow luxuriating in that degrading thought, Phoebe crossed her forearms and rested her head on them. Every time Lorna’s strap-on pounded into her bowels, she moaned almost happily. Her breath came so hard that the sound of it echoed in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck my asshole till it’s sore! <em>Uhh! </em>Ram your cock into me as hard as you can! <em>Oh Gooood! </em>Faster, Lorna! Fuck my ass harder! Ream my hole with that ridiculous, overcompensating strap-on! Faster, damnit, harder!”</p><p> </p><p>Every time Phoebe was thrown forward by a hard thrust, Lorna yanked her hips back to take more. She speared the dildo into Phoebe’s ass with a mindless fury, her hips whipping into Phoebe’s pert buttocks, her cock seeming to never leave the depths of Phoebe’s bowels.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me more!” Phoebe urged through clenched teeth. “Deeper, I want it deeper! Make it hurt! Wreck my asshole so it’ll ache for the rest of my life! Just make me come! Just <em>fuck me!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Whimpering, keening with how Lorna’s strap-on was owning her ass, Phoebe suddenly felt a jarring shock in her pussy—the onrush of a climax. She threw herself frantically back against Lorna’s thrusts, working the fatigued muscles in her rectum to try and suck the dildo even deeper into her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to come!” she gasped. “It’s starting! Fuck me! Fuck my ass to pieces! <em>Ohhh! </em>Cram your cock into me! Give me all of it! <em>Ohhhhh, GOD!” </em>She tensed all over, muscles knotting throughout her slender body, as if all of her was trying to hold in Lorna’s strap-on and the pleasure it gave her. “<em>Fuuuck, </em>it’s good! Fuck my ass off, Lorna! <em>Gggghh! </em>I wanna be your cock slut forever! I want your prick in my ass until I die!”</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe was beginning to feel embarrassed. She was such a weak, fragile creature. A little roughness and she soared into ecstasy. Lorna could dominate her and humiliate her and sodomize her and she would get off on it.</p><p> </p><p>In a way, that was good. She didn’t need much to be fully satisfied. But the cognitive dissonance between being a proud, powerful mutant and being dependent on Lorna for the rapture she so desperately wanted… it made her feel faint. Or maybe that was just her pussy, still coming, still leaking liquid pleasure all down her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe collapsed. When she regained her bearings, it was done to the sound of Lorna’s voice: “Suck harder, Sophie. I really fucked Phoebe deep. You’ll have to suck even harder to get all of her ass off my strap-on.”</p><p> </p><p>She now saw what she had looked like, going down on Lorna’s cock. While Esme laid on her side, amusedly watching, Sophie hunched on all fours next to her, wearing only sweat, bobbing her head frantically on Lorna’s strap-on.</p><p> </p><p>In Phoebe’s experience, Sophie only sucked long, thick cocks—cocks that were a feast for her. She approached them like she would a banquet tastefully laid out for her, appreciatively sampling the appetizers before gorging herself on the main course. And, though she thoroughly satiated her hunger, she always left a little room for a creamy dessert.</p><p> </p><p>Now, though, she was gluttonous. Broken as thoroughly as Phoebe had ever seen a bitch. Watching Esme and Phoebe be Lorna’s conquests must’ve been too much for her. Now Sophie was enthusiastic in wrapping her fingers tightly around the base of Lorna’s strap-on, eagerly jacking off the shaft in pantomime while she sucked on the knob. Her lips were a tight, clasping circle at the midway point of the dildo’s massive length. Hypnotically, Sophie puckered and bellowed her cheeks around the strap-on—not only sucking but <em>vacuuming </em>the imposing phallus.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe couldn’t help herself. She peered into Sophie’s mind, wondering if her unreserved submission was more satisfying than how Phoebe had given into Lorna’s domination. Sophie looked up at Lorna, seeing in her eyes the sadistic pleasure of driving another woman to a mortifying level of desire.</p><p> </p><p>And Sophie felt a weird glee in being humbled that way. She was savoring her degradation, marveling at how much she enjoyed being so far below Lorna, even below her sister Esme. For years, she had enjoyed dominating others. Now she wallowed in her own subservience, loving it if anything more than she had her dominance.</p><p> </p><p>Phoebe couldn’t believe it, but she found herself wanting to be Lorna’s cocksleeve again, her anal whore twice over, just so she could see if it was possible to enjoy herself as much as Sophie was.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for more, little girl?” Lorna hissed. “Ready for the real thing? I’m tired of that sweet little mouth wrapped around my cock. Now I want to see how it looks in your ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Sophie stared up at her. She opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it. Nothing she could say was more submissive than her silence.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna moved behind Sophie, getting onto her knees behind the blonde’s raised hips. She reached out to the pale cheeks of her delicious ass and spread them. Sophie’s hole was waiting for her, twitching in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling with her own expectation, Lorna bent over Sophie, kissing both of her pert little buttocks, then spitting into her sphincter. Sophie let out a moan. Grinning to herself, Lorna lowered her face into the cleft between Sophie’s cheeks and slid her tongue inside the puckered anus, lavishing her spit all over the petals of her rosebud.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie groaned as she was readied, the tongue inside her ass a precursor to the impalement she knew was coming. But the sensation already felt so big, dwarfing her, overloading her nerves. She didn’t know how she’d take all of Lorna’s cock when a dainty little tongue was almost too much for her.</p><p> </p><p>But she wasn’t the only one that was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Esme pulled herself beneath Sophie, positioning herself with her face between Sophie’s kneeling legs like they were going to sixty-nine. It gave her a perfect view of Lorna holding her strap-on at the entrance to Sophie’s bowels.</p><p> </p><p>“Esme, what are you doing?” Lorna asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Esme returned. “Enjoying my privilege as the Royal Bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>She grinned so brightly that Lorna had to return it.</p><p> </p><p>“Does my baby want to feel what her sister’s cunt does when I fuck her in the ass?” Lorna said, almost sing-song in its adoration.</p><p> </p><p>Esme nodded enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s what my baby gets to do. She gets to taste how <em>wet </em>you fucking Frosts get when my cock’s up your ass. Isn’t it wonderful being the Royal Bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shove it in me!” Sophie gasped, suddenly <em>needing </em>that penetration in her ass, wanting to feel her tight muscles firmly gripping that impossible bulk just like they had Lorna’s lubricating tongue.</p><p> </p><p>With her strap-on firmly in place at Sophie’s entrance, Lorna pushed forward. Immediately she felt the resistance, the tightness of Sophie’s muscles against the entry of her prick. She trained her eyes on the slowly opening anus, relishing every moment she pushed forward and drove the dildo deeper into Sophie’s tight ass. Sophie groaned more and more until, finally, Lorna was in.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie’s moans trailed off, her flesh accepting this new form of impalement. But before she could truly get used to it, there was another sensation to contend with: Esme’s tongue against her sex.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mmmmmm!” </em>Sophie moaned, louder than ever, her body on fire between the two feelings. It was like the dildo in her ass was gasoline and Esme’s tongue was the spark lighting it, burning her in an inferno of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Lorna rocked back and forth, slowly moving her dildo inside of Sophie’s ass. Esme followed the rhythm, tracing the passage of the strap-on with her tongue through the membrane separating the spaces of Sophie’s body. Sophie could only accept her two penetrations, overwhelming her more with each passing second.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ooohhh yeaahhh,” </em>Sophie sighed, out of control but without the energy to do anything about it. “Fuck me… lick me… make me <em>coooome…”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>They were practically thrashing now, Lorna pumping into Sophie’s ass while Esme’s tongue writhed in her cunt, and all Sophie could do was grind her hips hard against Lorna’s groin. She was about to come, she could feel the sensation filling up inside her, then she was overfull, flooding, spilling. Her warm honey streamed into Esme’s eager, swallowing mouth. It was heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Sophie’s muscles contracted violently, over and over again, the peaks of her orgasm shooting through her. Like a string of firecrackers Sophie felt herself come again and again. By the time it was over, Sophie was so strung out that the ending was a mercy.</p><p> </p><p>Still, she smiled. Below her, unnoticed until now, was Esme’s pussy. Her beautiful, glossy sex. Sophie lowered herself down to it, kissing Esme’s mons gently before she was lost in the luxury of resting her head against so warm, so soft, so sweet.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them collapsed down to the mattress. Lorna grinned with delight as she took the strap-on off. Esme lay underneath Sophie, staring at her sister’s splayed asshole with sparkling eyes. Phoebe was very gently rubbing her mound, her beautiful face glowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we your bitches too now?” Phoebe asked. Normally, she would’ve sounded snide, but now she was excited—even pleading.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sophie murmured. “We should get to be your bitches too. We took your cock just like Esme did. And I sucked it when it had been in both my sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>“I sucked it first!” Phoebe protested. “If only one of us gets your bitch, it should be me!”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna cuddled up to Esme, giggling at how she marveled over Sophie’s well-opened ass. “Both of you can be Esme’s bitches,” she pronounced. “And since Esme is the Royal Bitch, that makes you my bitches too.” She kissed Esme’s cheek. “Of course, the Royal Bitch will have to thank me for letting her have such naughty, willful bitches, when all I need is a few fuckholes to shut up and take my strap.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll thank you,” Esme promised. “And I’ll help keep my sisters in line. You can see how good they can be, once you show them who’s boss.”</p><p> </p><p>Lorna could only kiss Esme’s cheek again. “Love you, baby. But make sure your bitches put their buttplugs back in. I want their assholes nice and open the next time I need a cocksleeve.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>